Independent States of Europe
The Independent States of Europe, often shortened to ISE or Eurostates, is a federation emerged from 12 former European countries operating in the European Union. In November 2011, the countries in western Europe agreed to found its own federal republic, partly similar to the United States of America. The country is now seperated in 22 states, governed from the capital London, which is also the biggest city in the republic. The republic started in 1999 as the European Union. All states were still independent back then, but in 2002, the European Union received full economic and political control over 17 states. The number of states grew to 26 member States in 2010, in which the EU gained more and more power. Countries like Romania, Poland, Greece and Spain caused the sharp deterioration in economic stability. For that reason, some of the western countries revolted against the force unity of the European Union. After many demonstrations, a confederation between the western countries was concluded, which led - later that month - to a merge into a federal republic with independent states. These states are covered mainly by independent governance, and only a small proportion under federal authority. History European Union (before 2011) After World War II, moves towards European integration were seen by many as an escape from the extreme forms of nationalism that had devastated the continent. The 1948 Hague Congress was a pivotal moment in European federal history, as it led to the creation of the European Movement International and also of the College of Europe, a place where Europe's future leaders would live and study together. 1952 saw the creation of the European Coal and Steel Community, which was declared to be "a first step in the federation of Europe", starting with the aim of eliminating the possibility of further wars between its member states by means of pooling the national heavy industries. The founding members of the Community were Belgium, France, Italy, Luxembourg, the Netherlands, and West Germany. The originators and supporters of the Community include Alcide De Gasperi, Jean Monnet, Robert Schuman, and Paul-Henri Spaak. ----- For complete history of the European Union before 2011, click here. ----- Independent States of Europe Resign from European Union (November 2011) After many demonstrations for a better European Union, the leader of the demonstations, Shelly DeLeire, organized a meeting with the autorities of the western countries of the European Union. On November 13th, 2011, Shelly DeLeire, along with Matthew Clohey signed a treaty in which they agreed to the dissolution of the union to stay together. Two days later, November 15th, another treaty was signed, this time for official resignation from the European Union. The treaty was signed by 12 countries. Spain and Portugal wanted to stay in the European Union, but the union was completely disbanded on December 2nd, 2011. After the resignation, the 12 countries that had signed again had full force in their own country. Foundation Six days after resignation, Peter T. Herlock, chief of the former European Commission in Brussels, presented a new plan for creating a new federal republic with the Independent 12. On November 28th, Peter T. Herlock, Saskia Woordman and Rosa Maneo set up the official document for foundation of the new country Independent States of Europe. One day later, the document was signed by the independent 12 countries, from that moment on called states. Political The government is build on the system of the Constitution of the Independent States of Europe, which serves as the country's supreme legal document. The citizen government system consists three levels of government: federal, state and local. Federal Government Main Article(s): Government of the ISE Legislative: The House of Representatives, makes federal law, has the power of the purse, and has the power of impeachment, by which it can remove sitting members of the government. Executive: The President of the Independent States of Europe is the commander-in-chief of the Ministry of Defence, gives him the power to declare war, can veto legislative bills before legal inclusion in law and appoints the members of the cabinet and other officers. Under the President is the Independent States of Europe Congress, shotened as ISEC. The Congress helps with executing law, make new acts in law and appoint meetings to discuss about changes or additions in law. The Congress was founded in 2012 and has always had 300 members until this moment. The Congress is fair split into 150 members of the Social Party and 150 members of the Liberal Party. The elections for presidency are every 3 years, most recently in 2011. By the end of 2013 will begin a new election period, which will run until April 2014. Also the elections for a new Congress are every 3 years, but one year later as those of the presidency. That means the new Congress will be introduced in 2015, a year after inauguration of the new President. This is to avoid crowds and confusion in elections but also because Congress has only existed since 2012. Otherwise, the first political term will be incomplete. Juridical: This is the duty of the Independent States Court and lower federal state courts, under control of the Ministry of Justice and Safety. The judges in the Independent States Court are appointed by the President and, only in necessary conditions, by Congress. Political parties ----- The information in this topic is currently under discussion, which could mean that some information is updated soon. ----- In the Independent States of Europe are two main parties are active. Geography and climate Geography Climate s of Europe and surrounding regions:]] The climate zones in the area of Independent States consist of three main climates: temperate climate, Mediterranean climate and tundra climate. The temperate climate covers 70% of the area. As the name says, the climate zone is very temperate. Soft winters with temperatures between -20 and 20 degrees and soft summers with temperatures between 15 and 40 degrees. There is rainfall throughout the year, what makes the area a perfect location for agriculture. The Mediterranean climate covers 20% of the area, mainly southern France and Italy. The temperatures in the winter are even softer than in temperate areas and summer temperatures can reach until 50 degrees. Sun is there almost every day of the year, and rainfall is often lacking. It is a perfect area for holidays, and there are hundreds of beaches and holiday resorts. But in the summer there is often a shortage of water, which am reinforced by tourism. The tundra climate covers the other 10% of the area, only in northern Sweden. Economy The federal economy is stationed in a capitalist systemin which each state has its own contribution to the economy. This implies that every state has own rules for their economy. This divided arrangement is caused by disagreement over the sharing of an economic system, as was the case in the European Union, governed by the European bank. By splitting, the states hope they get more stability in their own area. After breaking to states and merging into one country, there is only one financial stock exchange, the IESE. Category:Independent States of Europe Category:Countries Category:Worlds Category:Regions Category:Country Category:Nations Category:Countries on Earth